Far Away From Heaven
by Ophelian
Summary: The second fight with Cell has lasting consequences for Piccolo, he dies and stucks in hell. Meanwhile the people of Zeus 2 decide to send their most dangerous warrior to get rid of the saiyajin. The future of the earth seems more than questionable.
1. Default Chapter

Prologue  
  
The story takes place during the cell games, with one deviation which was necessary for my fic. It would be nice if you wrote some comments.  
  
He was in terrible rage, even it was only to defend the cyborg scum, to lose meant that Cell could complete and then they would be doomed to disaster. His motions accelerated, the creature had become stronger, but she was open to attack.  
  
"Oh, are you frightened? Right now you should be, Piccolo. You further bore me to death then beat me."  
  
The namecian moved to a better position and prepared to use an ultimate strike against the opponent. Cell laughed scornfully. "Well, I have to confess your bravery, but the game ends here."  
  
"Your talk is cheap, just as you're power; you have sunk as low as you could by killing all this humans. Now it is time for you to go, say goodbye."  
  
The energy raced towards Cell, amounting like a twister it crushed the piece of island were he stood and then all was silent. The cyborgs calm like ever, watched the cloud of dust without any reaction on their faces.  
  
"Have you killed him, Piccolo?" Tenshinhan eyed the ocean around them sceptically. "How dump, we still have to get rid of these freaks over there."  
  
A shadow appeared behind him.  
  
"My friend, never forget to watch your green back." "He is alive! It is impossible, this attack was enormous," screamed the other fighter.  
  
"That puts a different complex on things," he turned round to Cell," ´ll keep you busy a bit longer so you don't pester the others and Thenshinhan, you know what to do if I fail."  
  
"Hm, cute or should I say pitiful, you're condition is simply bad, you can't even stand."  
  
Cell grabbed his head and held it high enough so he could see the infernal expression on his countenace.  
  
"You won't survive long, creature that is a promise, even if it means to come back from hell."  
  
"A dead mans promise." A blast shredded the namecians torso and he felled into darkness.  
  
"What have you done!!" Cell looked up to the human fighter.  
  
"Do you want to follow?" "By know you should know that he can still...damm."  
  
"Still, what? The wound gashes pretty, at this rate it is most difficult to regenerate, or do you mean I am just inconsistent?"  
  
"Stop making fun out of me!"  
  
"Your allied is lost," C-18 smiled sadistic.  
  
"Now it's my turn, Cell" "Just a moment, you will be part of me soon enough."  
  
The creature fired a second blast on the helpless namecian in his hand now the hole body turned into nothing. "Let's start."  
  
What does salvation mean?  
  
Have I failed, it doesn't matter.  
  
My destiny will be fulfilled  
  
Why should a king care ?  
  
He is meant to rule born by light and darkness  
  
sacrifices are simple necessary..  
  
He don't has to care about lower life  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Dive into the abyss  
  
Most elders stood silently in front of the large conzilbuilding. The atmosphere around them was dim, a cold step wind howled with his deep prophesy voice. Their waiting was restless by knowing the reason they had to come there. After a while an ascetic figure appeared between the white columns to side of the entry.  
  
"Our situation is serious, since we have been living here at this border planet, we denied being in conflict with other races. Believe me, I do not wish to send your children in a fight without purpose but they are extremely dangerous."  
  
"Then tell us, why you demand to hunt some strangers. As far as I understand you are the only one you wishes that, the higher council spoke against it." Other members acceded him.  
  
"It is meaningless what some of you might think of my competence, we have to act fast for the safety of our colony," he replied soundlessly.  
  
"Act fast?" A young man walked towards the leader." You even haven't answered the question. What do you want us to do? We are isolated and far away from the might we held in our hands in the past, the civilization you focused on is gone."  
  
"Well, if it isn't Razar, still so temperamentally, so impulsive. I can sense the fear inside your heart. Freeza made you more than in one way his slave."  
  
"Bastard, his saiyajin unit defeated us completely, didn't they? You can't accept the fact that you have been beaten. Now look at the exile, so many years passed by but nobody could forget that day."  
  
"Naturally, the wound is to deep and even Freeza`s death didn't change it after all. I won't confute what Razar said, but don't you long for a safe future and a better place to live?"  
  
"Baal, I just can't understand, have you found out what happened to the clan of Freeza? Do you mean something survived the explosion then? It is your duty to tell us about that."  
  
"Hm, Clae, my old friend, you seem to realize my desire."  
  
"I am deadly bored. When does Razor return from the meeting?"  
  
"Some things take time, daughter. I saw it by the look in Baal's face, he had finally found what he searched so long. Now they have to make a decision, Clae and Razor lamented about it all night."  
  
"The elders are blind for those little shades, they only see what they want to see. Clae is different, he really cares." " Clae and I, we both saw our king die, he protected the sanctum of Zeus until his last breath and so we will do with the future he gave to us."  
  
She stared at her mother, she had been told not to question anything that referred to the events in their past. It doesn't resembled her to break with an unspoken law. "It is late, you can tell me more tomorrow, I don't mind one more night." She tried to grin but it failed, something was definitely wrong.  
  
"Sometimes the past weights enough to erase the reality and modifies one's perception. I feel as if it is time to explain the bearing between the present and our vanished culture. I nearly was at your age that time but not aware of danger. Their approach seemed perfect, almost every step planed in detail; within two hours they crushed the whole state and destroyed the sanctum. At this point I was stunned by their barbarism, unable to catch, that the world I knew, would fall."  
  
"Agonizing yourself, I simple deny this fact. It was long ago, it is past and will stay like this."  
  
"No, it was wrong to renounce them that gave all right to Baal because we couldn't stand on our one." She jittered heavy.  
  
"He was the rightful successor." The eyes of the person next to her were no longer those of a mother, the look was full of hate.  
  
"He brought us here, to this nothing. A third of the nation without the abilities we once owned. We are a lower existence, just a shadow. Now he tries to act like a leader, imagine how long it took him to understand that we can't go on like that."  
  
Go easy on it. You need to rest it was too much."  
  
She ushered her into the bedroom and put her down to sleep. The day turned out to be more and more worst. The way things developed seemed strange, sure she had a traumatic reaction, but why did her anger focused on Baal? He saved them from being slaves and everything had a price. At last she only felt confused about it. Clae and Zeri raised her, but hardly ever showed emotions, they were here mentors not her intimates. Daughter used to be a word, nothing more. She watched the long antique corridor, with its classy facilities it looks to be out of place.  
  
"Al- Shara, hurry up, the leader wants to see you."  
  
She swears hush... Why in the early morning? There was no demand to hear the final decision. She did not even know the specific reason for the congress.  
  
"Move, Baal doesn't like to wait."  
  
"You discussed all night but look anymore concerned than yesterday. Anyway talking to me like that, you must have gone completely insane."  
  
"Drop it, I am not in the mood for dull puns."  
  
"Hm, he has offended you again, right?" "You better keep your wise comments."  
  
"Fine, I don't need this treatment."  
  
After some silent moments he relieved. The woman sighed, she had been there several times, but still the place doesn't lose his magic. Palisades of cedar-hood protected the marble palace, also known as heart of Zeus 2.About hundred different flowers bordered the gritty passage to the vestibule. She liked their smells and colours; it was a sort of drunkenness. Nobody ever could draw a picture as perfect as the nature itself, she looked at Razor's lineament and wondered if he felt the same. "Don't be silly, Al-Shara. This garden is only a copy of Illeria; it is continuance of a sad illusion."  
  
"So, am I? Sometimes I trace lushes in my memory, and I can't say why they exist. You're recollections are without any failure but you seem to be displeased. That is somehow ironic, you long for what I hold and I want to know what it means to remember." They crossed the main portal and walked towards the throne-room.  
  
" I will wait outside." "You have nothing more to say." "Go ahead, we'll talk later."  
  
As she entered the room, she knew why Razor behaved rough. The man on the crystal throne had a terrifying presence. He stared her with his velvet eyes, as if she was a child. "Al- Shara, please come near, we are almost family, when I think back to all the lessons I taught you."  
  
"You haven't called me here to exchange nullities."  
  
"Indeed, I need you to defeat the descendants of the intruders who destroyed Zeus."  
  
"Feeble-mindedness."  
  
" Have I ever jested? The elders normally dislike to agree with me, but in your case they broke their amateurish habit. You are blessed with might, the could dream of,it is your destiny to fight."  
  
" You have gone elevated, in case these warriors exist. How could I reach them? The phase wall shields of the life outside. How can you inactivate it without leaving the whole planet defenceless? We haven't got the technology to travel far and I am not prepared to make such an excurse."  
  
"Daring me with trivial things, of course I know solutions for it that is out of your business, my dear. It is not known by the younger generations, the ways of the past were unresolved mysteries for you. Now I will open you're eyes."  
  
The woman heard his emotionless telepathic voice in her head and for the first time in her life the word memory became a meaning to her. Clae always used to say that the amnesia was based on an accident which had happened during the infiltration. She grew up without any detail of her homeland and so she early began to ask to much but the people stood silent, even those you were her family. Baal showed her, that they could escape by using their mental abilities and that they lost them because of the high concentration of power which was needed to teleport them away leaving the city in eternal darkness. She saw his impression covered by the blood of his people, it was a chain made of pain, violence and despair. He had to watch them move, waiting for the moment to start a diversion, at this point he abruptly stopped the transmission. " This was enough; you don't have to see this shame."  
  
"You had to do it."  
  
"Some of them did not even survive the escape, Al-Shara. Are you prepared to risk everything?"  
  
"Yes, I am, but am they really that powerful? The phase wall has not failed yet."  
  
"Believe in my words, it would be foolish to let them live. Freeza feared them more than anything else; otherwise he wouldn't have killed his own men. "  
  
"What would you do, if I refuse to take part in the operation."  
  
"Oh, I don't know, maybe punish Zeri for her seizures, or banish Razor for his plotting ambitions, both has it's on charm."  
  
"Zeri has done nothing wrong."  
  
"Hm, your thoughts told me a different story, anyway they don not have to be afraid of my sanctions if you do as I wish."  
  
She laughed bitter," I am just a marionette for you."  
  
The two men stood silent, almost like shadows in the darkness, they communicated telepathic. He hides something. Clae, what do you mean? Why can't the younger generations know the truth? The dragon will not be reborn without the heart; it is a hopeless future, my son. You have a strong will- power, now you must proof it again. Go with her and protect her from herself. Enigmatical expressions...I knew she was different.. Nevertheless she is still my sister and I won't leave her own her devices." Be careful, we can not afford to lose you. One more thing. Where will he send us. Through the hall of silence, the only dimensional portal that is left. I see, we have to give up our life energy then. Our technology was based on the heart of the sanctum, without the central unit this risk has to be taken, but you can rise from dead. Damn, straight to hell just for Baal's salvation. Pah, what a wrongheaded world.  
  
T: The second time around here, hm, the nightmare of filthy humans is not fightable at all. Well, I have to find that fat old bureaucrat, to get the permission to travel. Hopefully he is wise enough to choose the easier way, it is no pleasure to fight such an chatterer. I wonder if Kaio told me the truth about the tear of the phoenix. When it brings me resurrection, I will claim it, no matter what that fool says. It will teach him a lesson about trust.  
  
The Enma-Cho overtopped everything in the lifeless landscape, the heavenwards masonry extend out of his range of sight. Some low devils looked irritated at the tall figure. "Aren't you a namecian?"  
  
"Exactly, now stop bothering me."  
  
"Ta...ke the door to the left, the master already awaits you."  
  
"Practice your speech a bit more!"  
  
"Ye..s, I will."  
  
She opened her eyes, all was blurred and the air had a heavy odour of sulphur. Al-Shara tried to get up, but her body was too weak from the procedure hours before. Baal told her, that the rest of Ki, that was left, might not suffice to grant a whole existence.  
  
"Razor," she nearly screamed his name. Minutes passed by without any reaction. She had no control of her body, she didn't even felt him. Then she realized that there was another presence near, which was more than strong.  
  
"Come forth, as you can see, I am helpless. You can make an easy deal with me." "I see."  
  
"Do not think I fear you, actually you can be glad that I am in a bad position, otherwise I would beat you up."  
  
"Maybe in your tiny dreams, but I do waste my precious time with you. Are you able to move?"  
  
"Stop it, I won't follow you anywhere."  
  
"Right, stay here out of nowhere, luckily the decay of your substance will start soon and you vanish forever."  
  
"What is the matter? Go and leave me, the last thing I need are advices from a good soul." She heard a deep snarl.  
  
"Listen woman and do it carefully, I just need to deliver you to the Enma- Cho, so be calm."  
  
"Well, I got it, you are the hound of the bureaucracy down here, kind of funny, you act like a beast of pray, but you are booty, too.  
  
"Her sight became clearer; she looked straight into his face.  
  
"What is going on? You are no mere servant; I never had been told that namecians work for the underworld."  
  
Suddenly he packed her and threw her over his shoulder. "I am not in the mood to satisfy you're curiosity."  
  
"I think you will never be able to satisfy anything, a women wants." "If I was you, I would think twice before I speak a word."  
  
"We have some caprices." "Shut up." She hit his hip, if she only had recovered her strength. For now, she would wait, but he would pay this, at any cost.  
  
T: It is a joke, to take orders from this dump guy. First the intruder, then the permission. What idiot comes down here on his will? Humans can't do this; she had to be from a different race. Those symbols on her arms, he could swear he saw them before, but the strangest things were her dark purple eyes. She did not seem to be touched after all.  
  
T: Telepathic 


	2. Poenix

Phoenix  
  
Why did it has to come this far? I was send out to kill I was told to give everything up Now, I can never return home  
  
Piccolo meditated at the roof of the main building in the other world. He waited since hours and that made him nervous, an emotion he tried to avoid, normally. The negotiation were a waste of time in his mind, the woman would keep silent.  
  
"So you won`t talk?" The giants face became red. "Why don't you let that namecian take care of her?" The proposal pleased him, he whispered something to his servant and smiled ambiguous. "It is really annoying, but since you entered here, I have to take care of you. You will follow Piccolo, he brings you to master Kaoi, maybe he has an idea what we should do in this case."  
  
Outside she could hear the dark voice of the namecian , he called down curses up on her.  
  
"It is enough, I am not responsible for your problems down here, you wanted me to find the intruder and that was it. Now give me the permission before I do things I could feel sorry for."  
  
"No, Kaoi will hand it over to you and he will although tell you about the Phoenix."  
  
"Damn, why do you establish such stupid rules. You could at last make one exception with me."  
  
"Law, is law, equal who you are, so would you please take this woman with you."  
  
It was the second time she heard him snarl, with one difference, it sounded as he would like to tear him to pieces.  
  
"What are you waiting for, buddy?" She had regained some of her energy, it won`t take long and she would be free of him.  
  
"Don't overexcite my patience, woman, or you will wish that you never met me."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Are you able to fly?"  
  
"Well, flying is not that difficult, you know."  
  
"Then move it!"  
  
They raised up into the red horizon. She thought about Razor. Were could he been? Did he still exists in his normal form? It was all her fault, she should have refused his accompany. The namecian increased his speed as they came near some crevasses. She felt the heat, a huge fountain of fire sprang toward her. She reacted been seconds and changed her height, the blaze rushed down to her feet.  
  
"You are a very chummy, it won`t hurt to say a word, if there is an imminence."  
  
"Honestly, you would do the same."  
  
"Actually, .... no."  
  
"What terrific answer."  
  
"You acted so noble, or is it just an illusion? That would be disgraceful."  
  
"Your callow opinion means nothing to me."  
  
"As much to talking." 


End file.
